Warren Oates
is an actor who made appearances in several western series and is probably best known for his role as Ves Painter in Stoney Burke. Series Stoney Burke (32 episodes) *The Contender (season 1, episode 1) *Fight Night (season 1, episode 2) *Child of Luxury (season 1, episode 3) *And 29 more... Gunsmoke (10 episodes) *Snakebite (season 4, episode 15) *Small Water (season 6, episode 3) *Love Thy Neighbor (season 6, episode 20) *And 7 more... The Rifleman (5 episodes) *The Marshal (season 1, episode 4) *Bloodlines (season 2, episode 2) *The Prodigal (season 2, episode 31) *Miss Milly (season 3, episode 8) *Day of Reckoning (season 4, episode 28) Rawhide (4 episodes) *Incident of the Dancing Death (season 2, episode 24) *Incident of the Prophecy (season 6, episode 9) *The Race (season 7, episode 1) *Hostage for Hanging (season 8, episode 6) The Virginian (4 episodes) *Stopover in a Western Town (season 2, episode 10) *A Slight Case of Charity (season 3, episode 21) *One Spring Like Long Ago (season 4, episode 24) *Ride to Delphi (season 5, episode 2) Wanted: Dead or Alive (4 episodes) *Die by the Gun (season 1, episode 14) *The Legend (season 1, episode 27) *Angela (season 2, episode 18) *The Last Retreat (season 3, episode 16) Stagecoach West (3 episodes) *Object: Patrimony (season 1, episode 13) *Fort Wyatt Crossing (season 1, episode 26) *The Renegades (season 1, episode 37) Tombstone Territory (3 episodes) *The Assassin (season 1, episode 32) *Whipsaw (season 2, episode 1) *The Target (season 3, episode 17) Trackdown (3 episodes) *Bad Judgment (season 2, episode 19) *Fear (season 2, episode 26) *Back to Crawford (season 2, episode 37) Bat Masterson (2 episodes) *Lottery of Death (season 1, episode 28) *Meeting at Mimbers (season 3, episode 27) The Big Valley (2 episodes) *The Murdered Party (season 1, episode 10) *The Great Safe Robbery (season 2, episode 10) Cimarron Strip (2 episodes) *The Battleground (season 1, episode 4) *Nobody (season 1, episode 12) Have Gun - Will Travel (2 episodes) *Three Sons (season 1, episode 34) *The Poker Fiend (season 4, episode 9) Lancer (2 episodes) *The Man Without a Gun (season 1, episode 23) *The Buscaderos (season 2, episode 21) The Adventures of Rin Tin Tin (1 episode) *The Epidemic (season 5, episode 10) Black Saddle (1 episode) *Client: Steele (season 1, episode 10) Bonanza (1 episode) *The Mountain Girl (season 3, episode 33) Branded (1 episode) *Judge Not (season 2, episode 1) Bronco (1 episode) *Every Man a Hero (season 2, episode 12) Buckskin (1 episode) *Charlie, My Boy (season 1, episode 32) Dundee and the Culhane (1 episode) *The Turn the Other Cheek Brief (season 1, episode 1) Hotel de Paree (1 episode) *Hard Luck for Sundance (season 1, episode 18) Iron Horse (1 episode) *The Return of Hode Avery (season 2, episode 8) Johnny Ringo (1 episode) *Single Debt (season 1, episode 31) Laramie (1 episode) *Two for the Gallows (season 2, episode 24) Lawman (1 episode) *The Second Son (season 3, episode 11) A Man Called Shenandoah (1 episode) *The Fort (season 1, episode 3) The Monroes (1 episode) *Forest Devil (season 1, episode 4) Outlaws (1 episode) *Thirty a Month (season 1, episode 1) The Rebel (1 episode) *School Days (season 1, episode 7) The Rough Riders (1 episode) *The Rifle (season 1, episode 31) Shane (1 episode) *An Echo of Anger (season 1, episode 4) Tales of Wells Fargo (1 episode) *John Jones (season 5, episode 38) Tate (1 episode) *Before Sunup (season 1, episode 9) The Travels of Jaimie McPheeters (1 episode) *The Day of the First Suitor (season 1, episode 3) Wagon Train (1 episode) *The Martha Barham Story (season 3, episode 6) The Westerner (1 episode) *Jeff (season 1, episode 1) Wrangler (1 episode) *Affair at the Trading Post (season 1, episode 3) Images Nick Beresford.png Rawhide - Incident of the Prophecy - Image 6.png Shane - An Echo of Anger - Image 1.png Rawhide - The Race - Image 4.png Rawhide - The Race - Image 7.png Rawhide - Incident of the Prophecy - Image 4.png The Monroes - Forest Devil - Image 5.png Rawhide - Hostage for Hanging - Image 5.png Rawhide - The Race - Image 6.png External Links * on IMDb * on Wikipedia * on tv.com * Warren Oates at TriviaTribute.com Category:Actors